


Normalcy.

by Bayyvon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Impala Sex, Pure Smut, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell like sex....and my car." ...... "Sam, did you have sex in my car?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalcy.

"Oh, Sammy I love it when you manhandle me." Meg sneers as Sam wrestles her roughly into the backseat of the impala.

"Shut up." Sam has a hand around her throat, and she chuckles darkly when he squeezes tightly.

"I'd love to see what you could do with cuffs and rope, baby boy." The demon rips at Sam's button up with the slightest tremble in her fingers.

The taller brunet quirks an eyebrow with a smirk, tugging at the woman's tight pants. "No," Sam bites her neck. "You don't."

Meg groans, shoving the shirt off the ex-Boy-King's shoulders, feeling his long fingers dig deeper and tighter into the flesh of her neck. She feels her world going fuzzy at the edges and she claws at the expanse of his back at her disposal with a vengeance. Her pants are wadded up at her ankles and she kicks them off with a dazed grin as Sam releases her neck.

"Look so pretty with that blood on your face, Sam." The brunette bites her lip as her hand trails to the crotch of his pants and Sam grins.

"The demon girl has a kink for blood?" He snickers, biting up and down the column of her neck, working her bra off. "Shocker."

Meg rolls her eyes and struggles his belt and pants off with a sharp tongued retort of "Oh, bite me."

Sam obliges with a wicked grin and the woman huffs as he assaults her nipples with his lips and his tongue and his teeth - good lord his teeth! He works a hand down the front of her panties to rub at her sex and she hums happily. He rips the thin scrap of fabric off, shedding his boxers with them.

"Don't have a lot of time here, Sam. " Meg reminds him. "You can tie me up and tease me later, Sunshine. If you want it now, hop to it before Dean comes looking."

"Please stop talking about my brother." The man grunts softly when he enters Meg's slick, wet heat.

She chuckles, and presses a harsh kiss to Sam's lips. She tugs his hair, scratches his back, bites his shoulder as his hips meet hers roughly. She briefly wonders if she'll be able to walk tomorrow, with the Sam is plowing into her like they're two bitches in heat. The kid's not small by any stretch at all, and he definitely uses that to his advantage. He's making her whimper and claw and beg to fucked into oblivion and then some. Meg comes with a sharp cry, but Sam continues to thrust into her. He repeats his performance on Meg once more, before coming himself with a soft little huff of her name.

They scramble to put their clothes back on, and adjusted before Sam heads in, with Meg coming in a few minutes later, claiming she had to rid Cas of more honey and bees.

"Uh, Sam?" Dean questions when he sits next to him on the couch. "You smell like sex....and my car. Did you have sex in my car?" A realization passes over his face and he begins to turn red. Though it isn't clear if it's in anger, or if he's just embarrassed. "Did you and Meg.......have sex.....in my car?"

"No." Sam shakes a hand through his hair.

"Gross." Meg sneers from where she's sitting cross legged in the devils trap by the door.

"Oh my god," Dean gets up, grabbing cleaning supplies and such from the cabinets of the cabin. "I'm comin', Baby." Before Dean heads out the door around Meg, he glowers at the two and points at them. "You two are never getting back into my car without Cas sitting between you."

"Cas!" Meg groans. "More bees? Really? It's freaking 11:30!" 

Sam chuckles, getting up and releasing Meg so she could cater to Cas's stings and the remaining bees.


End file.
